herohuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Version 0.8
New Features PvP New Matchmaker * The old matchmaker has been completely removed and replaced with a new system 4 which produces much more exciting matchups. New Point System * We’ve done away with the old point system. You’ll no longer lose points if you lose a match and the number of points gained is dependent on how powerful your Team Power is. New Reward System * We have replaced the old Daily Reward cycle with a win based reward system. For every 5 wins, you will be rewarded a new PvP crate. This means you can earn more rewards the more you play! Tournaments * We will now have tournaments for you to compete in for some great rewards! These tournaments will be active for a limited duration where the top ranking players will be immortalized in our Hall of Champions for everyone to see. New PvP Map “The Sewer” * This new map will force you to leverage positioning and line of sight to really get the edge on your opponent. More info on PvP here! Co-Op Raid * New challenging Co-Op Raid - Assault on City Hall! Hold City Hall against an onslaught of elite Kurtz forces! * Your phone will now vibrate when you find a match in Quick Match (this will only occur if your ‘Vibrate’ settings in the game is turned on). Updated Districts 4 and 5 * We continued our polish pass in Districts 4 and 5 in this update. The team has made some impactful changes to these areas, improving the beauty, performance, and gameplay. Free Gold * As of our 0.8 release, all Hunters will now be able to take advantage of the Tapjoy offer wall to earn free gold! @TeamAAAA did a really great post on how you can take advantage of this new feature! Store and Reward Changes We’ve been closely monitoring economy balance and the performance of each game mode. We found that some modes were often way more valuable than others and there were often too many overlaps in the purpose of each mode. We’ve made some changes to mode rewards and stores to better define the purpose of each mode in Hero Hunters. * PVP store now exclusively offers Hero fragments. Two Heroes are permanently available and the other 4 slots switch on restock. * The Gauntlet Store is now a good place to buy XP and crafting items such as Throwing Knives and Throwing Stars. * Daily Raids now only give out elemental canister fragments but canister payouts have been increased. * Gorgon Wakes Co-op Raid no longer pays fragments and instead is just focused on Grenades. New Heroes * Baron * Francoise * Halloway Hero Changes Butter Butter is assuming a new role as a Frontline shotgunner with an emphasis on defensive tanking. * Replaced primary weapon; now uses a semi-automatic Shotgun. * Minor tweaks to stats. Cast * Shotgun is now semi-automatic. Clyde * Revolver is now semi-automatic. Dogface Reduced damage of Heavy Cal skill. * Reduced bonus damage. * Reduced bonus cover damage. Heimlock * Shotgun is now semi-automatic. Mandrake * Shotgun is now semi-automatic. Pris Improved Abilities & Gameplay. Pris had just recently received a visual update and now she has gotten a significant rework to bring her in-line with her peers and new look. * Her pistol is now semi-automatic. * Improved Beguile skill. ** No longer a ‘melee’ style attack, Pris will not jump across the battlefield anymore. ** Immediately Stuns the target for the full duration of the ability. ** Bonus Damage now deals a % of targets total Health rather than a set value. ** Reduced cooldown. ** Increased damage. * Improved Sapper skill. ** Reduced cooldown. ** Increased E.Damage. * Rebalanced Fatal Wounds skill. ** Reduced bonus damage. Razorback * Rebalanced Taunt skill. ** Reduced shield health. ** Reduced bonus armor. * Rebalanced Ensnare skill. ** Reduced damage. * Improved Razorburst skill. ** Increased base damage on Critical Hit. Richter * New Skill icons. Savage * Improved ability visual effects. * Defensive Fire impact visual effects are smaller and less obstructive. * Spray and Pray has a distinct projectile treatment making the differences between regular and ability fire easier to distinguish. Surge * New Skill icons.